Never
by tamara72
Summary: Molly II, Teddy, and Victoire's relationship issues. It is for BereniceSnape's Song Fic Challenge. It is also part of my Next Generation Series.


_This is my story for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges._ _ It is for_ _BereniceSnape's Song Fic Challenge. It is also part of my Next Generation Series._

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Never

_Hey baby, I'm talking to you  
Stop yourself and listen  
Some things you can never choose  
Even if you try, yeah  
You're hangin your head again  
Cause somebody won't let you in  
One chance, one love__  
__Your chance to let me know_

Seventh-year Molly Weasley was sitting next to Cedric Davies, her potion's lab partner, trying to concentrate on the correct number of clockwise stirs. It was a little hard as she heard Joshua Astor once again hit on his potions lab partner, Irene Nosneve.

When Irene once again pointedly ignored him, relief filled through Molly. She had been head over heal for Joshua since their forth year, the first time he escorted her to the Memorial Ball. They had only gone as friends, but she fell in love that night. They had attended together in fifth year and sixth year, but she feared that this year would be different.

She had overheard Cedric telling her dorm mate, Katia, that Joshua had already asked out several from their year and been rejected, she didn't understand why he didn't want to go with her this year. She had already turned down a few guys, hoping Joshua would ask her. Now she was afraid that she wouldn't be going at all.

Maybe should just take Aunt Hermione's advise and stop waiting on the boy. If Aunt Hermione hadn't kissed Uncle Ron first, they would probably still be in limbo. Maybe she should just ask him.

_We can't go on  
Just running away  
If we stay any longer  
We will surely never get away  
Anything you want...we can make it happen  
Stand up and turn around  
Never let them shoot us down  
Never, never  
Never, never run away_

Third-year Victoire Weasley sat quietly in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. She hated how all the older guys had been ogling her as the Memorial Ball approached. She just wanted to hide.

She wished they would stop asking her to the ball as well. She did tell Rapier Jordan, who was a year ahead of her, that she would ask her parents permission, but there was only one boy she really wanted to go with, but he doesn't even notice her. Sometimes she thinks Teddy is just running away from her, if he even sees her at all anymore. She really hated May 2nd.

"Why couldn't I have been born of the 1st or 3rd of May instead?" She had complained to her older cousin Molly last year as she watched Molly get ready for the ball. What hurt the worst was that Teddy had been so caught up in his own date to the ball that he didn't remember her birthday until the next day.

Her birthday was already hectic before she came to Hogwarts. At home they would have a special breakfast before heading to the Memorial Service at Hogwarts then they would go to The Burrows for the family party for her birthday. The worse part was that after the service, everyone had pretended to be completely cheerful, even though they weren't. Now being at school with the ball the same day it was much worse.

Victoire looked up as the sound of laughter filled the air. She saw Teddy and his pals fooling around with some of Uncle George's new products. If he would just stand up and turn around, maybe he'd see her. Just as she thinks her wish will come true, Sue Salak, his girlfriend, slid herself into Teddy's lap. 'The slag.' She thinks then heads over to where Rapier sits with his friends to tell him yes.

_Hey baby, you know it's time  
Why you bother lying when you know  
That you want it too  
Don't you dare deny me  
Walk those legs right over here  
Give me what I'm dying for  
One chance...one love__  
__Hold me down never let me go_

"Why do you keep doing that to yourself when you know she is the only one you want to take?" Cedric asked his best mate as they waited for Katia and Molly to return from their dorm so they could study.

"I just don't know how to get what I want without possible ruining our friendship." Joshua admitted. Cedric just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, some Gryffindor I am."

"Not to mention Head Boy. You are supposed to be our leader here." Cedric said with a mock salute. "Just think of all the romantic notions you would stir in the younger classes if the Head Boy and Girl fall in love." He wiped a mock tear from his eye.

"Yeah, I know it's time." Joshua said swatting with the annoyance at the back of Cedric's head. "It would be nice if she would just walk right over here and flop into my lap like Sue does with Teddy."

They looked over to where Teddy was continuing his fun with his friends, despite the girl sitting in his lap.

"Personally, I think Teddy is crazy for dating her." Cedric said with an eye roll.

"Molly thinks that Teddy is just not ready to admit that the family is right as to who his heart belongs to." Joshua said.

"Or that his friends would mock him mercilessly for dating a thirteen-year-old." Cedric said.

"That too." Joshua said. "Where are those girls?" He asked standing up and turning around to go yell for them.

_We can't go on  
Just running away  
If we wait any longer  
We will surely never get away  
Anything you want...we can make it happen  
Stand up and turn around  
Never let them shoot us down  
Never, never  
Never, never run away  
_

Fifth-year Teddy Lupin felt himself stiffen as he saw Victoire approach Rapier. He had heard that she had been asked by several guys, but only Rapier got a maybe. By the smile of Rapier's face, he could guess that Victoire said yes.

He knew he was running scared of her, of his friends' opinions, of his family's expectations.

Next year their ages wouldn't seem so great. Next year he will have more courage. Next year he won't run away.

_Hey baby I'm talking to you  
Stop yourself and listen  
Some things you can never choose  
Even if you try, yeah  
You're bangin your head again  
Cause somebody won't let you in  
One chance, one love  
Your chance to let me know_

Molly followed by Katia was approaching the boys just as Joshua stood and turned around. Remembering her Aunt's story and grabbing all of her Gryffindor courage she launched herself at Joshua slamming her mouth to his.

_We can't go on  
Just running away  
If we stay any longer  
We will surely never get away  
_

First-year Dominique Weasley watched her family members keeping mental notes of all that occurred to report to Lucy, her best friend and Ravenclaw cousin. Lucy would love this.

Victoire would be going to the dance, and Teddy was still acting like a blind idiot. But she will especially love, Molly launching herself at Joshua and then continuing to make out amid the cat calls and whistles of the rest of the common room.

She will have to write Uncle Harry to see if he will let them borrow his pensive so Lucy could see it all for herself.

_Oo oo never  
Oo oo never_

Joshua remembering where they were broke the kiss, grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her toward his dorm. Cedric would know to keep out until Molly came down again.__

We can't go on, never  
We can't go on, never

Victoire sat with Rapier and his friends feeling happy for her cousin. Cheering them on as they abandoned the common room. That would be her someday. She would continue to believe that Teddy's blindness wouldn't go on forever.__

Oo oo never  
Oo oo never

Teddy let out a whistle along with the rest of his friends. He didn't even notice Sue's outrage as he dumped her off his lap when he had stood up to cheer. He was to busy stealing glances at Victoire. "Next year." He murmured __

We cant go on, never  
We cant go on, never

_**Song - Never by Heart**_

The End


End file.
